


Happy Birthday, Mi'lady

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [14]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Birthday, Birthday Party, Dragon Race, Dragons, F/M, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: What surprise does Hiccup have for Reader's birthday? Hmm?





	Happy Birthday, Mi'lady

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (N/N)= nickname  
> (M/N)= middle name  
> (L/N) = last name

**Happy Birthday, mi'lady!**

**For** ****LeilaniTapizEsquivel** **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are** **20** **, Hiccup is** **21** **. After the second movie.**

************************

"(Y/ N)," a hushed voice called, shaking your shoulder. "(Y/ N), wake up, sleepy head."

"No," you pouted, waving your arm behind you to stop the person from waking you.

Hiccup chuckled. "Sorry, sleepy girl," he grunted, picking you up bridal style. "But it's time to wake up."

"Why?" You whined, keeping your eyes closed and resting your head on his shoulder. "I don't wanna wake up yet."

"Why not, silly girl? This is your special day."

"Yeah. I know. That's why I want to sleep in. Just ten more minutes."

He sighed, but gave in. "Fine. Ten more minutes. Then it's time for the birthday girl to wake up." He laid you gently back on the bed.

He started to walk off put you grabbed his wrist. "Cuddle," you begged, staring at him with big (E/C) orbs.

He smiled and nodded, laying next to you. "How can I say no to you?" You snuggled into his chest as his arms wrapped around you. "I might give you a few extra minutes now," he smirked.

You yawned. "Good. Now quiet, pillow. I'm trying to sleep."

"Yes, mi'lady," he smirked, kissing the top of your head.

He let you sleep in for twenty minutes.

"Thank you, Hiccup," you said, kissing his cheek as you walked past him. He had been waiting at the dining table as you got ready for this special day.

"You're welcome, mi'lady."

You were about to make breakfast but he snuck up behind you and grabbed your hands.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"Uh, making breakfast," you said, making it sound like a question.

"No you're not. Today's your special day. I shall make breakfast today, love."

"Okay," you giggled, as he led you to the table. You waited patiently as he made breakfast before setting the plate/ or bowl in front of you.

"There you go, mi'lady."

Your eyes widened as he set a plate/ bowl full of (favorite breakfast) in front of you.

"Oh, Hiccup. This is awesome! I can't believe you did this for me!"

"Anything for you, my dear." He kissed your cheek. You blushed slightly but began to eat your food.

"Thank you, Hiccup," you smiled as he demanded to do the dishes for you as well.

"You shall do no work today, mi'lady," he said. "Today is your special day, after all."

You waited patiently as he finished the task.

"What do you want to do today, my love?" he asked, sitting in the chair next to you.

"Um, spend time with you and the gang. Yeah, that sounds nice. Uh, spend time with you. Then, uh, that's it. I guess just spend time with you after we hang out with our friends. That sounds nice."

He chuckled, it was easy to see you hadn't thought about today very much. But Hiccup had...

"Well, then, I have a surprise for you tonight. A few of them actually. But before we go..." Hiccup pulled out a box and handed it to you. "You birthday present, from me to you."

You slowly opened the box and saw a beautiful bracelet. "Hiccup! This is breathtaking! So magnificent! Where did you find this?"

"I made it."

You took your eyes away from the bracelet for a moment to hug your amazing boyfriend. "This is the best present ever, Hiccup! Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it."

You pulled back. "Here. Help me put it on." He wrapped the bracelet around your wrist and clipped it in place.

You stared at the beautiful bracelet for a while. It was made of Gronkle iron and had a small heart and a (gem that matches your eye color) on opposite sides.

"Hello? Berk to (Y/ N)," Hiccup laughed, waving his hand in front of your face.

You blinked.

"Ready to go see the gang?"

"You bet!" you smiled, jumping out of the chair you were sitting in.

He laughed and followed you out of your house and helped you on Toothless before getting on himself. You wrapped your arms around him ((Like Astrid did in the first movie)) and let out a laugh as Toothless started flying. You loved flying, but didn't have a dragon of your own.

He landed in front of Astrid, who was feeding her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly.

"Hey, Hiccup. Happy birthday, (Y/ N)," she greeted.

"Hey, Astrid," you waved.

"Astrid, can you gather the gang and have you all meet us at the academy? (Y/ N) wants us to hang out together for her birthday."

You blushed, "It seemed like a good idea."

"It's a lovely idea, my love," he reassured.

"Just like the old days, huh?" Astrid asked, looking into blank space, probably remembering the time before Hiccup became chief and was always busy.

"Yup."

"Okay. I'll get them and meet you at the academy in half an hour."

"Great! Thanks, Astrid." Toothless started to hover in the air.

"Thank you, Astrid!" you smiled a closed eyed smile as you waved.

"Bye! Happy birthday, (Y/ N)!" Toothless zoomed off.

You and Hiccup goofed around until the others arrived at the academy.

"Hello, everybody!" you greeted.

"Hey, (Y/N). Hey, chief."

"Happy birthday."

"Hello, love birds."

"Hi. Happy birthday, (N/N)."

"Thanks. What do y'all want to do?" You asked. After a minute or so of tossing around ideas, you agreed on a dragon race.

You rode with Hiccup on Toothless. When the villagers found out about the race they began to fill up the stands and cheer.

Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins all had one point each. Astrid had four and Hiccup and you had five.

You all heard the horn blow, signaling the black sheep and the final lap.

"Come on. Let's win this thing," Hiccup said.

The black sheep was thrown in the air.

Fishlegs caught the black sheep right before Astrid did.

"Hey!" she yelled.

Meatlug had the sheep in her claws so Hiccup flew under her, flying upside down, and had Toothless snatch the sheep from her before flying as fast as he could out of there.

"Good job, Toothless!" you laughed. You didn't notice, but Hiccup snook a glance behind him to see your smile.

Toothless dropped the sheep in his net and the crowds cheered. Hiccup, you, and Toothless won with fifteen points.

When Toothless landed you jumping off and clapped your hands, jumping in place. "You won, Hiccup! You won, Toothless! Congratulations, boys!"

"No, mi'lady," Hiccup said, wrapping his arm around your waist and pulling you close. " _We_  won," he corrected. He pulled you into a gentle but meaningful kiss.

"I love you, Hiccup."

"I love you more, (Y/ N)."

"Well then, I love you most."

"I, um, that's a good one. Fine, you win. But only because it's your birthday."

"Fair enough, I guess."

After the dragon race y'all walked through the village, just talking.

"Ah, I missed this," Hiccup sighed, closing his eyes. You were at the docks, hanging your feet off the edge.

"Being chief hard?" Tuff asked.

"Well, kinda. More like stressful."

"You're  _always_  busy," you complained, laying on your back.

"Just about- yes." He leaned over to so he was blocking your view of the sky, "But I always find time to see you, my love."

"Yeah. You always do, don't you?" You smiled.

"Always." He gave you a peck on the lips before laying down next to you.

Soon afterwards, everyone slowly started leaving until it was just you, Hiccup, and Toothless.

"Want to go for a flight?" Hiccup asked.

Your eyes widened. "Yes, please! That would be amazing!"

He helped you on Toothless and you took off to the skies, arms around him. You laughed as Toothless flew just high enough for you to reach up and run your hands through the clouds. Again, Hiccup turned slightly to see your smile, making him smile.

You watched the sun set, resting your head on Hiccup's shoulder. All too soon it was dark, but that didn't end the flight.

Toothless flew around Berk. Lanterns lite up the village perfectly, making it an even more beautiful sight. You closed your eyes as the wind through your hair behind you.

At one point, Hiccup moved you so you were in front of him. "I love you." Before giving you a chance to respond, he kissed you. He secured his arms at your waist as you wrapped your arms around his neck and tangled your fingers in his soft hair.

When the kiss ended you said, "I love you, too."

"Happy birthday, mi'lady," Hiccup smirked before kissing you again.

Soon after, the flight ended and you climbed off of Toothless.

"Wait, (N/N)," Hiccup stopped before you went inside your house. "I have something- uhh, have something I want to ask you."

"What is it, Hiccup?" You asked, smiling to help calm his sudden nervousness.

He knelt down on one knee and pulled out a beautiful Gronkle iron ring with a (favorite gem). Tears sprang to your eyes as you cover your mouth with your hands.

"(Y/ N) (M/N) (L/N), I promise to love you with all my heart for the rest of eternity. I will be by your side whenever you need me. And I'll do whatever you want me to. Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes, I will marry you!" you cried.

Hiccup smiled and placed the ring on your finger before standing up and kiss you passionately.

"I love you, (Y/ N)."

"I love you, too, Hiccup."

"Happy birthday, my love."

"It has been."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
